The Bond of Friendship
by Anastasia Who
Summary: My story on why Legolas was never married. Lots of Legolas in this story and romance, but there won't be any slash. It might be sad at the end, though. R&R please. complete
1. Friends Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Now get reading and Please Review.  
  
Seven years before the Fellowship was formed.  
  
Chapter 1 Friends Reunited  
  
Idril looked out across the water. The water was crystal clear. She was in the Mirkwood forest. A slight gentle breeze blew her dark black hair behind her Elven ears. She could smell the sweet aroma of the forest surrounding her. How she loved this place. It had been many years since she was here. She had almost forgotten the beauty of the mystical forest.  
Suddenly her Elven instincts were aware of someone behind her. She turned. Another elf stood behind her. He had long golden blonde hair. He held a bow in his left hand and a quiver of arrows was around his back. Idril knew immediately who he was.  
"Legolas!" she exclaimed.  
Legolas smiled. "It's been a long time, Idril."  
Idril ran to him and placed her arms around him. "Too long, Legolas."  
"I have missed you, but why have you suddenly decided to return here to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked.  
"I had to come to visit. I've missed all my friends and family here." Idril replied.  
Legolas and Idril began walking near the water edge. "How long do you plan on staying?" Legolas asked his old friend.  
Idril looked across the water. Legolas looked into her eyes and tried to search her face. For a second he sensed sadness in her beautiful eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "I have no idea." Idril replied. She looked back at Legolas. Changing the subject she smiled and added, "You look different from last time I saw you."  
"Well, I would think so. It's been many longs years. We were only children when we use to play together." Legolas said.  
"That's not what I meant. You still look like the same Legolas, yet now my eyes seem to see you differently." Idril said turning her face toward the water.  
Legolas again tried to look into her eyes. He tried to read on her face what she meant, but her eyes showed no hints. "How then am I different?"  
Idril looked back at him. For a moment, she was silent. "I don't know. It's probably silly." She said as she looked back across the water. Turning back towards him she said, "Come, I must see all my other friends here in Mirkwood."  
Silently she ran through the woods. Her light feet didn't even make a sound. Legolas followed her. He remembered their days as children when they would run through these trees. He also remembered the day when Idril left Mirkwood forest. Her father who was half-elf decided to go back to his home in Gondor. He had taken his daughter with him. Legolas was heartbroken as he watched Idril leave. That was many years ago, yet time had flown by. Now she had returned and Legolas was overjoyed.  
That night there was a great celebration feast. After the feast, the elves gathered and sang in their own language. They sang throughout the night and into the morning. When finally the singing stopped, Idril smiled broadly.  
"I have missed being here among my friends. It is so good to here elvish songs once again."  
"We have missed you too, Lady Idril." King Thranduil replied. "What about your father? Is he well?"  
Idril looked at the king. Legolas again saw the sadness in her eyes.  
  
Idril shook her head. "Many years ago my father was killed."  
Legolas and the other elves gasped.  
"Lady Idril, I am so sorry. I had no idea." Legolas replied.  
Idril nodded. "He was killed by orcs. He sacrificed his life to safe me. I killed as many of the orcs as I could, but it was too late." Tears began forming in Idril's eyes. She looked away from the other elves.  
Everyone was silent. Finally Idril continued. "After my mother died my father was heartbroken. He moved back to his hometown because he could not bear to live any longer with the elves. It reminded him too much of his wife. I had stayed with him in Gondor for fear that if I left; he would be too heartbroken to continue living. After he died; however, I continued living in Gondor for it had became my home. However, only after only a short time, I realized Gondor wasn't my home. I belonged with the elves.  
"I traveled to Lothlorien and stayed there many years with Gladriel and Celeborn. My grief over my father began to subside. Still, there were days when I missed him so much and I couldn't bear living. After time, I decided to travel back to here to Mirkwood."  
"You are always welcome here, Lady Idril." King Thranduil replied.  
Idril nodded. "Thank you for your kindness. If you will excuse me, I think I will take a walk in the woods."  
Everyone nodded.  
"Would you like some company?" Legolas asked as he stood.  
Idril bowed slightly. "I would love it." She said smiling.  
Slowly they began walking through the woods. For a time, both of them were silent.  
"Shall we walk to the waterfall, Lady Idril." Legolas asked breaking the silence.  
"I would love that, Prince Legolas." Idril said smiling.  
Legolas looked at her. "Since when do you call me Prince. You never have before." Legolas joked.  
Idril smiled sweetly. "Would you rather me call Prince Greenleaf." Idril joked.  
Legolas laughed. "Prince Greenleaf?"  
Idril joined in the laughter.  
Finally Legolas said, "Come on, I'll lead you to the waterfall."  
Idril nodded. "Yes please do," she smiled, "Prince Greenleaf."  
"You better stop that." Legolas said laughing.  
Idril laughed and began running through the woods.  
"Get back, here. I'm not done talking to you." Legolas yelled as he followed after her.  
Idril dodged between trees and branches. She was a swift runner. She looked back once to see if Legolas was behind her.  
Legolas followed closely behind. He was also a swift runner, but keeping up with Idril was no easy task.  
Idril finally stopped running. The waterfall stood in front of her. It was beautiful. "Oh, Legolas, you couldn't imagine how much I've missed this place." Idril said as Legolas stood beside her. Legolas smiled. "I love coming to this place. It's so beautiful." Idril looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Legolas looked back at her. For a moment, they stood. Then slowly, beside the roar of the waterfall, Legolas and Idril shared their first kiss. 


	2. Journey to Rivendel

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Rivendel, Mirkwood or any other places mentioned. A/N: This chapter is really short. I've had a busy week and there were a few things I needed to check my knowledge of Lord of the Rings on before I could write more. Please Read and Review. More chapters soon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Journey to Rivendel  
  
Idril silently walked outside. The moonlight provided a clear path in the deep woods. She had been in Mirkwood for over a year now. The time had passed so quickly, yet it seemed like just yesterday when Legolas and Idril had shared their first kiss.  
Idril smiled to herself as she thought of the time that had went by. Legolas had showed Idril all the secret places he knew in Mirkwood forest. Legolas was falling in love with Idril. He knew it. Idril also knew for she was also falling in love with him. The more she was with him, the more she felt like she was meant to life with him forever. Suddenly a voice broke into her thoughts.  
"It's a beautiful night." Legolas said.  
Idril turned. "Yes, it's lovely." She said as she looked up into stars.  
For a moment, they both were silent. Finally Legolas spoke. "Your mind seems far away tonight."  
Idril turned to look at him. She smiled. Her deep green eyes shined like stars in the moonlight. "I'm just thinking." Idril said.  
"And what would you be thinking about?" Legolas asked curiously.  
Idril shrugged. "Nothing."  
"No, there is something. Something is bothering you. Tell me." Legolas prided.  
Idril smiled. "I was just thinking about Rivendel and all the elves there. It's been so long since I've seen Elrond or Arwen."  
Legolas nodded. "Then we should travel there for a visit."  
Idril looked back at him. "It's at least a two week journey to Rivendel. I want to go there, but not at your expense."  
Legolas smiled. He reached for Idril's hand and held it in his. "I would be honored to escort you to Rivendel, Lady Idril. Nothing would please me more."  
Idril blushed. "Well, in that case, when do we leave?" 


	3. Warg Riders

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Legolas, or Arwen, or any other character here. No matter how much I wish I did own them, I don't. A/N: There is a surprise in this chapter. I hope it goes over well, but I'm not sure if it will. Tell me what think, but don't be too harsh. Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Warg Riders  
  
Two days later, Idril, Legolas, and three other elves sent off toward Rivendel. The journey began peacefully. The elves were making good timing. They would travel during the day and at night they would stop for a short break to rest the horses. They were only five more days' journey to Rivendel when suddenly Legolas spotted a Warg scout.  
Legolas had rode ahead of the group to scout out the area. He quickly notched an arrow to his bow and shot at the Warg, but the another Warg rider jumped at him. Legolas tumbled off his horse and rolled to the ground. He quickly pulled out his daggers as the Warg jumped at him. Legolas slashed at the Warg, but its tough hide was hard to penetrate.  
Legolas jumped to his feet. He spotted his bow a short distance away, but he knew he could never get it in time.  
Suddenly an arrow whizzed past Legolas hitting the Warg in the face. Legolas turned around to see Idril smiling at him. She quickly notched another arrow and killed the orc that had fallen off the dying Warg.  
Idril jumped off her horse and ran to Legolas. Legolas held her in his arms and smiled at her.  
For a moment the other elves watched silently. Then Taurnil rode to them. "We must get moving. There will be more, but we'll be ready for them."  
Legolas and Idril nodded and mounted their horses.  
They had only traveled a short distance when they saw more Wargs running toward them.  
"We'll have to fight through them." Legolas shouted.  
The others nodded. They each grabbed their bows and notched an arrow. When the Wargs were in range, they fired. Five Wargs fell to the ground. Seven more quickly charged at the elves.  
Idril turned her horse as one charged at her. She notched an arrow to her bow and fired it. The arrow barely penetrated the Warg's hide. She notched another and watched as the Warg fell to the ground.  
The battle was quickly over. The Wargs were no match for five trained elves.  
The elves continued on their journey and in no time at all, they saw Rivendel ahead.  
~~~  
As the group made their way into Rivendel, they were greeted by a group of elves. Elrond stepped out from among them. He greeted Legolas, Aerandir, Finrod, and Taurnil warmly. Then he turned to Idril.  
"Lady Idril?" He questioned. "You have returned."  
Idril smiled and nodded. "I have returned to live among the elves once again."  
Elrond embraced her. "It is good to see you again. Come, Arwen must know that you are here."  
Idril followed him. He led into her into one of the beautiful gardens that beautified Rivendel. Arwen was in the garden talking with a few other elves and a man. She turned as Idril and Elrond approached. Arwen smiled as she looked at Idril.  
"Arwen," Idril said.  
Arwen smiled and embraced her friend. "Idril, it's been so long."  
For a moment, they both seemed to forget everyone else around them. They both wanted to talk, to catch up on things. Finally Arwen laughed. "I must introduce you to my friend." She turned around. "You probably remember Nessa, Ninde, and Itarilde." She said as she pointed to the three elf ladies. Idril nodded. "But you don't know Elessar. He has lived among us for quite some time now." Idril looked at the man. He had black hair and a warm face. He bowed slightly to her as Arwen finished the introductions. "Elessar, this is Idril." "I am honored to meet you Lady Idril." Elessar said in Elvish. Idril looked at him curiously. Although, Elves knew the language of man, not many humans knew the language of the elves. "It is good to meet you too." Idril finally replied. "If you would please excuse us," Arwen began. "Idril and I have a lot to catch up on. Elessar bowed slightly. "Of course." As soon as they were a short distance from the group, Idril dared to ask the question that bothered her. "How is it that Elessar has come to live with the elves and evens knows the language?" Arwen smiled and began telling a quick version of Elessar's story. Idril nodded when she finished. "So what was, or I guess, still is his human name?" "His human name is Aragorn." Arwen replied. Idril stopped walking. "Aragorn? Aragorn son Arathorn, heir of Isilidir?" Idril asked not believing what she was hearing. Arwen only nodded. "That would make him the heir to the throne of Gondor." Idril replied still not believing. Arwen nodded again. "But that is not the path he has chosen, right now. He has not chosen the path of a king, he's never wanted it." Idril wanted to say more, but she didn't.  
That night there was a celebration feast. Idril talked with many of her old friends and became acquainted with many others. After the feast, the elves sang late into the night. It was a joyous time for all. 


	4. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. I don't own Legolas. Sometimes I think I do, but I really don't. Please read and review.  
  
A/N: If you are a big fan of Legolas, you might want to grab the tissues before reading this. Also, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I still have to plan out in mind everything that will happen and then write it. I hope that it won't be too long or else some people will get really mad. Therefore, I'll hurry.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Captured  
  
A few days later, Legolas and Idril walked quietly into the woods. They could hear the elven songs that were still quietly being sung. It was very peaceful.  
  
"Thank you Legolas for bringing me here." Idril said. "I have missed Rivendel so much."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself."  
  
For some time, they both walked through the woods going deep into its depths. They enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"Legolas," Idril said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, my Lady."  
  
Idril stopped walking. She looked into his eyes. "There is something I wish for you to have." Idril said as she pulled her necklace out from under her shirt. It was a beautiful heart shaped necklace and it was the color of the blue sky. "Legolas, I want you to have this. My father gave it to me before he died. He told me to pass it on to the one I love. I give this too you as a symbol of my love and devotion to you."  
  
Legolas clasped his hand around the necklace. "And what shall I give to you as a symbol of my love and devotion?" Legolas asked.  
  
Idril smiled at him. "Your heart."  
  
"Then I give it." Legolas said. "My heart is yours."  
  
In that beautiful moment, Legolas held Idril close and kissed her. Legolas had captured Idril's heart and she had captured his. They were meant to be together.  
  
Suddenly Legolas tensed and looked around. He had heard a strange sound. Idril also looked around for she too had heard it. Legolas drew an arrow to his bow. Something did not feel right.  
  
"Legolas," Idril shouted as she pointed to the east.  
  
Legolas turned. Orcs and goblins were heading towards them. "Why are Orcs this close to Rivendel?" Legolas asked mainly to himself as he shot of an arrow.  
  
"It's me they want. They want me dead like my father." Idril said as she too fired an arrow. "I have brought this evil upon Rivendel. I should have never came here."  
  
Legolas looked over at Idril. "It's not your fault. Go quickly and get the help of Elrond. I'll hold them off."  
  
Idril shot another arrow. "I will not leave you to fight my battle. Save yourself Legolas, let them have me." Idril said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Never Idril. I would never abandon you. I will protect you with my life, if I must." Legolas said. Idril was grateful.  
  
Arrows began flying at the two elves. Legolas and Idril didn't flinch. They continued shooting off their arrows, hoping that Elrond would soon come to their rescue.  
  
Suddenly Legolas cringed in pain. Idril turned in horror to see that Legolas had been shot in the shoulder.  
  
"Legolas!" she screamed. She drew her sword and slashed at the orcs that were in close. Then she rushed to Legolas's side.  
  
Legolas took the arrow out of his left shoulder. The wound was deep, but Legolas ignored the pain. He had to protect Idril.  
  
"Idril, you must go for help." Legolas said.  
  
"I won't leave you!" Idril said as tears formed again in her eyes.  
  
"Listen, Idril, Go now! It's our only hope." Legolas drew his daggers out. His left arm throbbed in pain as he did. "GO!" Legolas yelled as he gently pushed Idril back toward Rivendel.  
  
Tears were streaming down Idril's face, but she turned and began to head toward Rivendel.  
  
Legolas watched for only second. Then he charged at the orcs and goblins with his daggers. Quickly he drew his bow and shot at an orc following Idril. He pulled back out his dagger and slashed furiously at the orcs.  
  
Suddenly an arrow hit him in the ribs. He screamed in pain.  
  
Idril turned around as Legolas screamed. She was a great distance away by now, but she saw Legolas fall down to a knee.  
  
"No!" She screamed. "Legolas." Everything in her wanted to go run to him. She knew; however, that it would be of no use. She had to get Elrond's help. Tears streamed her face as she turned away.  
  
Legolas cringed in pain. He tried to stand up, but pain was throbbing through his body. Unexpectedly, ropes were flung over Legolas's head. The orcs tightened the ropes around Legolas. Legolas tried cutting the ropes with his daggers, but he was weak and detained. Then the orcs placed ropes around his arms. Legolas was now a prisoner of the unmerciful orcs. 


	5. Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything like that. Please Read and Review.  
A/N: Yes, poor Legolas, but sadly it will only get worse for him. Don't worry he can't die. He has to be in the movies and books of Lord of the Rings.  
  
Chapter 5 Memories of the Past  
  
Idril ran as fast as she could across the woods.  
  
"Elrond!" she screamed as she made her way into Rivendell. "Elrond!"  
  
Many elves came running. "What is My Lady?" one of the elves asked.  
  
At the time, Elrond and Arwen came running.  
  
"They've taken him!" Idril began as she gasped for air. "They've taken Legolas."  
  
Arwen immediately came up by her friend and led her to a chair to sit down. Elrond sat down next to her.  
  
"Who has taken him?" He asked her impatiently, but gently.  
  
Idril couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "It's all my fault." Idril murmured. "Orcs followed me here. They want me killed like my father. Legolas sacrificed his life for me. He was shot twice with arrows and they took him away. I don't where to."  
  
Elrond immediately stood. "Get a group together." He shouted to an elf that stood by him. Then turning back to Idril, he said, "We'll find him and bring him back."  
  
Idril nodded weakly. Arwen pulled Idril in close to her and held her friend as she cried.  
  
In only a short time, Elrond had a group of elves ready to search for Legolas. He also asked Elessar to come along. Elessar was a ranger and a great tracker. As the group began to depart, Idril asked to be able to come along.  
  
Elrond approached her. "You will be safer here. Stay with Arwen." Elrond began to walk away, but he turned at looked at her. "We will find him, Idril. We will bring him back."  
  
With that Elrond, Elessar, and the other elves rode off into the woods.  
~~~  
  
Legolas stumbled through the woods as the orcs dragged him across the rough terrain. He was blindfolded, much to his dismay, and his hands were bound. Every step he took sent pain through his body, but Legolas was strong. He would not submit willing to the orcs.  
  
For how long they traveled, Legolas did not know. He guessed it had been about three hours, but he could not know for sure. He just kept traveling on at the orcs quick speed. He rested in mind as he did and regained his strength and energy.  
~~~  
  
Idril stood on a balcony starring off into the woods. She felt so helpless. The evil goblin that had killed her father now had Legolas, her love. She remembered that day so vividly when her father was killed. She had tried to forget, but the flashbacks still haunted her mind. She remembered being in the woods near Gondor with her father. They were trying to find Natasha; their horse that had ran off into the woods.  
  
Suddenly Idril spotted goblins and orcs running towards them.  
  
"You must leave now!" her father had said. Idril could remember the sound of his voice. It was full of fear. "The goblins want you. You must stay away from them. Don't let them get you."  
  
"Father what is it? Why do they want me?" Idril remembered being confused and scarred.  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Go with Malin. He will protect you." Her father had said as he pointed to his human friend.  
  
"I will not leave you father. I can fight." Idril had said, confident that whatever was wrong could be overcome.  
  
"No, I must protect you. The goblins can't have you."  
  
Before Idril knew it, she was running with Malin. He tried to lead her out of the woods, but orcs and goblins surrounded the area. Malin found a crevice to hide in and Idril and him quickly hid. Idril peaked out from the crevice. She could see her father fighting not far off.  
  
"We have to help him." Idril whispered.  
  
"We can't. We must stay here." Malin had said.  
  
"He'll die out there alone."  
  
Malin didn't answer. He peaked out just as Idril did. Suddenly Idril saw an arrow hit her father in the chest.  
  
Idril gasped. "Father," she yelled.  
  
Malin quickly clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her down.  
  
Tears were already falling down Idril's face. "We have to help him." She muttered.  
  
Idril remembered staying there in that small crevice for what seemed like an eternity. Finally when it was safe, Idril had run to her father. Tears formed in Idril's eyes once again as she remembered seeing her father, dead on the ground.  
  
That day still haunted her memories. She remembered the goblin that had shot the arrow. He was bigger than the rest of them. He was obviously the leader. She had heard him shouting commands to the others.  
  
She thought back to try to remember any clues that he had given to what they were looking for. Suddenly she remembered something. The head goblin had ordered the orcs to return to 'the Misty Mountain Cave'.  
  
Idril almost smiled. She remembered seeing a cave in those mountains when she had traveled with her father from Rivendell into Gondor. It had been by accident and she had almost forgotten. They had stopped for a rest when suddenly the light of the moon cast an eerie glow on the mountainside. It was the entrance to a cave. That had to be the one the goblin had talked about.  
  
Idril's smile quickly faded. 'Elrond will never be able to find it.' She thought to herself. Idril knew what she must do. 'I must find that cave, before it's too late.' 


	6. The Trail

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Legolas, Elrond, Arwen, and all the elves. Please Read and Review.  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. Comments are most appreciated. Thanks you dreaminofLorien for all your help and ideas. This fan fic would not be very good without you help and guidance. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm not sure how many more are left. I'll just keep writing till the end.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Trail  
  
Elessar walked slowly through the muddy ground. The tracks of the goblins and orcs were easy to follow, but he carefully watched the ground for any other clues. Then he began to run again. The other elves followed behind. Suddenly Elessar stopped. He stooped low to the ground, studying it carefully.  
  
"What is it?" Elrond asked.  
  
Elessar shook his head. "The trail leads off in two different directions. One trail head southwest, while the other continues southeast."  
  
Elrond bent down near him. "Which way did they take Legolas?"  
  
Elessar shook his again. "It's hard to tell. Even as a prisoner, Legolas still steps so lightly that I cannot make out his footsteps. With all these orcs and goblins footsteps, there is no way to be sure. With the night creeping upon us it makes it even more difficult."  
  
Elrond sighed. He stood up and started walking. He looked out over the land, but in the darkness, he could not tell where the orcs were or where they seemed to be heading.  
  
Suddenly his elven eyes spotted something on the ground. He bent down. "Elessar!" he called.  
  
Elessar stood and walked over to where Elrond was. He stooped as he saw what Elrond was looking at. There was blood on the ground. It wasn't black like orc blood; it had to be Legolas's blood.  
  
Elessar studied the ground. "It looks like he fell. The orcs got him back up to his feet and it looks like they have quickened their pace." Elessar said as he slowly moved across the grass. "These track are already hours old and they have picked up speed. Traveling by night is difficult, but we cannot afford to linger. We must catch up."  
  
Elrond nodded. "You are right Elessar, we can not afford to let them pass to far ahead. However, if we travel at night we can easily miss the trail and put ourselves even further behind them."  
  
Elessar stood and looked at Elrond. "I know, but if you'll trust me, I believe we can find them."  
  
Elrond placed a hand on Elessar's shoulder. "You know I trust your judgement."  
  
Elessar smiled. "Then we head Southeast." He said as he began to run.  
  
~~~  
  
Idril quickly mounted a horse named Gwindor. She was about to ride out of Rivendell when she heard Arwen calling for her. She was about to ignore her, but she at least owed her friend a goodbye.  
  
"Where are you going, Idril?" Arwen asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"I must find Legolas. I know where the orcs have taken him." Idril replied.  
  
"It's too dangerous. My father will bring him back to you. Just be patient." Arwen replied.  
  
"The orcs killed my father and now they have Legolas. I don't want him to die like my father. I would never forgive myself." Idril replied.  
  
"What do you expect to do when you find him. You can not kill the orcs by yourself. There are too many. Wait till my father returns."  
  
"No, I watched as my father died. I won't stand and watch as they kill Legolas too. I do not fear them. My only fear is loosing Legolas." With that, Idril bent down low to her horse. "Noro lim Gwindor, noro lim." She said.  
  
Immediately Gwindor took off running. Arwen watched in sadness.  
~~~  
  
Legolas stumbled. It was night now. The orcs had been traveling for hours in the sun, but now they quickened their pace as night fell. Legolas's shoulder still throbbed in pain, but it felt better. He was weak; however, from the journey and from the other arrow wound.  
  
He tried not to focus on the pain. Instead, he focused on other things. He thought about Idril. She was so beautiful. She was perfect. He loved everything about her. How he longed to see her again.  
  
As he thought of Idril, he listened for any clues to where the orcs and goblins were taking him. Every once in a while he heard one speak in their foul orc language. Legolas didn't know much of the language, but he had heard a word he knew; 'revenge'. A couple orcs had been talking silently behind Legolas when he had heard them. He had also heard them mention the name of Idril a couple times. The rest was a mystery. He had not been able to understand much else.  
  
Silently Legolas kept walking. His mind felt like quitting and giving up, but his heart told him otherwise. His heart told him of Idril's love and devotion. Legolas knew his heart was right for he loved Idril beyond words and he knew Idril felt the same way. He had to press on. He couldn't give up. He had to believe that he could escape or be rescued. And with all his heart, he had to belive he would see Idril again.  
~~~~  
  
Gwindor raced across the land. Idril held on tightly. She knew she had to find Legolas soon, but Arwen's words still rang in her mind. What did she expect to do when she found him or when she found the cave? She knew she couldn't defeat all the orcs by herself. Was it foolish for her to run off in search for Legolas? Should she have just waited for Elrond to return, hoping he returned with Legolas?  
  
Idril shook her head to clear her mind. 'No I couldn't stand and wait.' Idril told herself. 'It wasn't foolish. I can find him and bring him back.' More haunting thoughts began invading her mind. What if Legolas was too weak for the journey? What if they had already killed him?  
  
Idril tightly closed her eyes. The thought was unbearable. She opened her eyes again and looked out across the land. 'I have to believe he is still alive. I must believe he will be rescued.' Idril clutched tighter to her horse and whispered "I will you find you Legolas. Love will always find a way. Always!" 


	7. The Orcs’ Lair

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything that is originally the work of J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N: I had to change something in Chapter 5, Memories of the Past. At the end of the chapter, I mentioned when Idril had passed by the goblins' cave. I had said that it was when she traveled from Gondor to Lothlorien. I had to change that for the story to flow better. It is now changed to the following: "She remembered seeing a cave in those mountains when she had traveled with her father from Rivendell into Gondor. It had been by accident and she had almost forgotten. They had stopped for a rest when suddenly the light of the moon cast an eerie glow on the mountainside. It was the entrance to a cave. That had to be the one the goblin had talked about." Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for understanding. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Orcs' Lair  
  
Legolas silently listen to his surroundings. It was now the third night since he had been in Rivendell. The orcs and goblins had been traveling at their quick speed with hardly any rest. Legolas was weary. The only food he had eaten was a few scraps the orcs had tossed him. His shoulder was healing, but his side still caused him pain. The wound was deeper and it hurt with every step.  
  
It was now about the middle of the night. Still the orcs kept traveling. They hardly slowed their pace, even in the daytime. Now at night, they continued with full speed. Legolas wearily followed. He had no other choice.  
  
Suddenly the orcs stopped.  
  
"The time isn't right." One of the orcs snarled barely above a whisper.  
  
"Be quiet and wait!" one of the goblins snapped back.  
  
Legolas was suddenly shoved against a wall. It was a stone wall with sharp jagged edges. Legolas quietly sat on the ground. He could hear the orcs around him growing impatient. They were waiting for something, but Legolas had no idea what they were waiting for. He could feel the presence of one of the goblins quietly watching his every move. Legolas wanted to know what was happening and why the orcs had captured him. Where were they bringing him? Was he going to be tortured or killed? Legolas had been silent the whole journey, but all these questions were in his mind so he dared to ask the goblin beside him.  
  
"What do you want me?" Legolas asked as calmly as he could.  
  
Suddenly Legolas was hit across the face. "Keep silent, prisoner!" the goblin hissed.  
  
Legolas cringed in pain from the blow. He knew he should have expected that.  
  
For how long they waited, Legolas didn't know. Suddenly; however, he heard a rumbling sound. He was jerked to his feet and the goblins forced him into some type of cave. Legolas could hear many orcs and goblins voices echoing throughout the cave. His only guess was that this cave or dungeon was the orcs' lair.  
~~~  
  
Idril carefully examined the mountain wall. She had been silently following the orcs and she had followed them to the mountains. She tried to remember were the cave entrance was hidden, but she feared she it was too late. The sun would be rising in an hour and the moon had to be in the right place for the entrance to be revealed. For over an hour she searched, but to her dismay, she could not find the entrance. She had; however, found one place on the wall that looked suspicious to her elven eyes, but she couldn't be sure until nightfall. She would have to wait an entire day until she could find the entrance. Idril's only fear was that by nightfall it would be too late.  
~~~  
  
Elrond silently sat on the ground staring at the stars. They were beginning to disappear for the sun would soon rise. They had stopped for a short rest but they would soon set out again. Elrond knew they couldn't linger long. They had covered some of the distance by riding, but that was only in the daytime. At night, Elessar carefully studied the ground to keep them on track. Elrond looked over now to Elessar. Elessar sat silently starring at the ground.  
  
"You have been very quiet. What's on your mind?" Elrond asked.  
  
Elessar looked up. " I'm trying to think where the orcs are leading Legolas. I have heard stories of a cave in the mountainside. The entrance can only be seen at a certain time of night when the moon hits it. I don't know if the stories are true, but I have heard that it is the orcs' hideout."  
  
"I too, have heard these stories." Elrond said as he looked out over the land. "Perhaps there is some truth to the stories for the orcs seem to be heading in that direction."  
  
Elessar nodded. "Then perhaps our only hope of finding Legolas would be to travel toward the mountains and find the cave."  
  
Elrond nodded. "It will not be easy, but I might have an idea where the entrance is. If we ride out now we can be there before night fall." Elrond said as he stood.  
  
Elessar followed his lead. He mounted his horse and rode off toward the mountains. He only hoped that Elrond was right and that they could find Legolas before it was too late.  
~~~  
  
Legolas was lead through the cave. Then he heard the creaking sound of an opening door. In a matter of seconds, his blindfold was off and he was shoved through the door. The door quickly slammed shut.  
  
Legolas looked around. He was in a dark, dank prison cell. The only light came from a small lantern that hung in the corner. The cell was small and there was a stagnant smell in the air. Legolas sighed as he sat on the ground. His hands were still tied, but he managed to cut the ropes with the jagged stones on the wall. Then silently in the dark prison, he waited.  
~~~  
  
"I told you to kill Idril." The head goblin hissed at the goblin that stood a few feet in front of him. "Instead you brought back a worthless prisoner."  
  
"The prisoner is not worthless." The goblin said calmly. "He is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
The head goblin starred at his brother with unmerciful eyes. "And what would I want with the prince. I want Idril dead just like her father. Then my revenge of our father's death will be satisfied."  
  
"Yes, but perhaps you would rather kill Idril yourself?" The goblin inquired.  
  
The head goblin continued starring at him. "Stop blabbing on and tell me your plan." He snarled.  
  
The goblin snickered. "I have found that Idril is in love with the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
The head goblin looked at his brother confused, but remained silent as he continued speaking.  
  
"We tried to kill her, but when she fled, I came up with a new plan. If we captured her love, we could lure her into following us. Then we would have her right where we want her."  
  
The head goblin began to pace. He hated when his brother proved that he was smarter. He was supposed to be the smart one. Turning back he said, "And what do you plan to do if Idril does not come alone."  
  
The goblin smiled at his brother, infuriating him with anger. "I planned for that. Four elves and one human have followed us. We picked up speed, but they have probably found our travel and have continued following. Idril; however, has been following us more closely. We haven't seen her, but we have smelt her. She is probably already trying to find the entrance to the cave now."  
  
The head goblin smiled with an evil grin. Now he had a plan. "We can take them all by surprise. We can use the Prince as bait."  
  
"My plan exactly."  
  
"Hurry we must prepare. We don't have much time." The head goblin said as he began to leave the room. He turned around and glared at his arrogant brother. "And this time stick to my plan or I might be killing you too." 


	8. A Life of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any work produced by J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N: I decided to write a little segment between Elrond and Idril. It turned out longer than I thought, so this not the end. There is still at least one more chapter to go. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Chapter 8  
A Life of Sorrow  
  
With great speed, Gwindor raced across the ground. Idril was heading back. She needed to find Elrond and lead him to the moon cave. She had only been traveling a short distance when she saw them riding in the distance.  
  
~~~  
  
Elrond was silently riding. They had been riding hard for the past few hours. Elrond was determined to find Legolas. Suddenly Elrond stopped his horse and stared of into the distance. Elessar and the other elves also stopped.  
  
"Is there a problem, Lord Elrond?" one of the elves, Amras asked.  
  
Elrond was about to speak when Elrohir spoke up. "Isn't that Lady Idril?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "Unless my eyes deceive me also, that is Idril traveling toward us."  
  
Elrohir looked over to his father. "I knew she wouldn't stay in Rivendell."  
  
Elrond sighed. Slowly they rode to her. In a few moments, they reached each other.  
  
Idril stopped her horse and greeted Elrond. "Lord Elrond." She said with a slight bow of her head.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in Rivendell." Elrond said.  
  
Idril nodded. "I know, but I knew where the orcs had taken Legolas. I remember a cave in the mountain a long time ago. The entrance to the cave can only be revealed by the moonlight. I had to come. I couldn't stay in Rivendell and let Legolas die in the hands of the orcs."  
  
Elrond sighed and dismounted. "May I speak privately with you Idril?" Elrond said more as a statement than a question.  
  
Idril dismounted from her horse and walked silently beside Elrond.  
  
"Idril," Elrond began. "I know how much you want to find Legolas, but these lands have become very dangerous. War will soon come to the land. I can feel it. The time of the elves is nearly over. Some have already begun to leave. Middle Earth is not like it once was Idril. I wanted you to stay in Rivendell to protect you." Elrond stopped walking. He turned to look at Idril. "I have always thought of you as a another daughter to me." Elrond placed his hands on her shoulders. "It is my job to protect you, Idril just like it is my job to protect Arwen." Elrond said slowly. As he did, he looked behind Idril. His eyes looked at Elessar, but quickly he turned back to face Idril.  
  
Idril smiled at his words. "I know, but you must understand, Lord Elrond. Since my mother's death, my life has been full of sorrow. Joy never returned to me. While I was in Gondor, I was alone. I was not among my people. I was an outcast. Then my father died and I was devastated. Sorrow seems to follow behind me. I traveled to Lothlorien, but still my sorrow lingered. Then I met Legolas again. For a time, it seemed as if my sorrow had left. I was happy once again. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be happy. Now, the orcs have torn Legolas from my grasp. Sorrow follows behind me once again. I cannot live in grief any longer. I must rescue Legolas or die trying."  
  
Elrond pulled Idril closed and embraced her. "I know you have had a hard life and for that I am sorry. If I could take away your pain and grief, I would." He let go of Idril and looked her in the eyes. "Never give up hope. We will rescue Legolas. Now come. We must formulate a plan."  
  
Idril and Elrond walked back to the group. For awhile the elves and Elessar talked until they had planned Legolas's rescue. As they were about to leave, Elrohir approached Idril.  
  
"Please be careful, Idril. I know how good you are with bow and a sword, but I am still worried. These orcs and goblins are after you, Idril. It's you they want to kill."  
  
Idril stood with a slight smile on her face. "Don't worry about me, Elrohir. I do not fear death. The only thing I fear is living in sorrow for the rest of my life."  
  
Elrohir put a hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful!"  
  
"Let's go." Elrond said as he mounted his horse.  
  
Everyone else followed and rode off toward the mountain.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas sat against the wall with his knees drawn close to his chest. How long he had been waiting he did not know. He guessed that it was night outside, but he had no way to be sure. Silently, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the beautiful necklace Idril had given him. He could hear Idril's silent voice as he starred at it, 'I give this too you as a symbol of my love and devotion to you.'  
  
Legolas smiled. "My love is forever yours, Idril." He whispered. "Forever yours."  
  
Legolas quickly put the necklace back in his pocket as he heard the door open. Two orcs came through the door. One held a sword and a whip the other held a plate with food.  
  
"Here's you gruel." The orc taunted as he placed the food down. He also placed a small canteen of water on the floor beside it.  
  
Legolas starred at the food and then looked back up at the orcs. They turned to leave. Suddenly one turned around and hit Legolas with his whip. Legolas cringed as the blow fell on his left shoulder. The orc laughed.  
  
Legolas starred straight at him. "Let me go, you coward!"  
  
The orc snarled. He raised his whip to hit Legolas again. This time Legolas was ready. As the whip came down it hit Legolas's right arm. The blow stung at his arm, but Legolas ignored it. He quickly grabbed the end of the whip and jerked it, pulling the orc of balance. He quickly hit the orc knocking him unconscious.  
  
The other orc turned to leave, but Legolas was quick. He picked up the sword off the ground and killed the orc before he could close the door. Slowly he exited the prison. He had no idea were he was, but he knew he needed to escape. 


	9. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I never have and I never will. Please Read and review.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Trapped  
  
"How could the prisoner escape?" The head goblin, Retu, hissed at his brother.  
  
"Well, he hasn't left the cave." The goblin said in defense. "He just escaped the prison."  
  
"Then recapture him. The other elves will be here any moment. This is spoiling our plan." The head goblin barked.  
  
The goblin began to leave, but Retu called out. "Saris,"  
  
The goblin turned around.  
  
"If Legolas and Idril escape I will hold you responsible." Retu the head goblin hissed.  
  
The goblin bowed slightly and quickly headed out the door. He grabbed a sword and headed toward the entrance. Many orcs and goblins stood guard. They were in position. If anyone opened the door, the orcs would shoot their arrows and the goblins would charge with their swords.  
  
Since everyone was in position, Saris headed into the inner depths of the cave. A few orcs and goblins lay dead on the ground. Saris snarled. He looked around to try to find the prisoner. Suddenly he saw something run past. It was only flash, but Saris was sure it was the Prince. He quickly followed, determined to find him and kill him if he must.  
  
~~~  
  
By nightfall, the group had made it to the mountains. Idril led them to the area she believed to be the cave entrance. For some time, they waited. Then suddenly as the glow of the moon shined down, the mountain wall began to glow.  
  
"This is it!" Elrond said as they starred at the wall.  
  
Elrond slowly walked toward the wall and studied it for a moment. "We might not have much time." He said. "Everybody on the defense."  
  
All the elves quickly put an arrow to their bows. Elessar also had a bow and arrow ready. The group stood in a half circle around the wall. Elrond stood in the middle, ready to open the door. When everyone was ready, Elrond stepped close. He placed his hand upon one of the rocks and turned it to the right. Suddenly the heard a rumbling sound. Elrond stepped back and notched an arrow to his bow as the door slowly opened.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas carefully walked through the orc cave. He tried to stay in the shadows and the darkness when he could. He had already slain a few unsuspecting orcs as he passed. He was searching for some way to exit this orc cave.  
  
Suddenly, his elven ears became aware of someone following him. He turned around, but he saw only darkness. His elven eyes pierced through the blackness, looking for anything.  
  
Suddenly a goblin charged at him with his sword. Legolas; however was more than ready. He moved and quickly blocked the attack. The goblin snarled at Legolas and stood a few feet in front of him.  
  
"You'll never escape, Prince of Mirkwood." Saris taunted. "Even if you do escape, Idril will be killed."  
  
Legolas glared at him with anger.  
  
The goblin hissed in delight. "Yes, Idril will die. She came to try to rescue you, but she has fallen into our trap. There is no escape."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Legolas yelled as he slashed at the goblin with his sword.  
  
Saris blocked and forced Legolas backwards. Legolas stumbled back. The goblin was stronger than he had expected and was highly skilled.  
  
"Idril will be killed for revenge." The Saris hissed.  
  
"And why? Why do wish for revenge?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Many years ago an army of men slew many orcs and goblins in cold blood. They killed many of our lead armies and lead goblins. One was my father. Since that day was have vowed to slay every heir to those men. Idril is the last one left. We killed her father years ago and now we'll kill her." The goblin hissed.  
  
"No you won't." Legolas yelled as he slashed again at the goblin.  
  
For some time the sword fight continued. Saris was skilled with the sword. Legolas managed to land a few hits, but only to his arm and sides. Legolas had been cut himself in the arm and across the chest.  
  
"Idril will die!" The goblin taunted with a snarl.  
  
Legolas's raged built inside of him. He charged with great speed at the orc thrusting the sword into him. Before Saris could even move, Legolas withdrew his sword and cut his neck.  
  
Legolas backed away. His whole body was in pain and he was breathing hard, but he quickly continued running through the cave. He needed to find Idril before it was too late.  
  
~~~  
  
As soon as the door opened, orc arrows flew at the elves. Because of the elves strategic position, no one was hurt. Everyone quickly released their arrows. The elves notched another arrow to their bows and fired again. Elessar drew his sword and slashed at that charging orcs.  
  
"Elrohir, Idril, go now!" Elrond shouted as he fired another arrow.  
  
Elrohir nodded. He drew his sword and rushed into the cave, slashing at the orcs and goblins as he did. Idril followed behind him with her sword drawn. Elrohir quickly began looking through the tunnels. They needed to find where Legolas was and rescue him. They both ran through the seemingly endless maze of tunnels.  
  
"Let's split up." Idril suggested. "We can find his prison cell faster."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Be careful, Idril."  
  
Idril nodded. She turned to the right as Elrohir turned to the left. Idril began running through the tunnels. A few orcs were scattered around, but she killed them easily. Suddenly an orc jumped at her, knocking her bow out of her hand. Idril quickly drew her sword and killed the orc.  
  
Idril looked around for her bow. It lay a few feet in front of her. She ran to retrieve it but a voice behind her stopped her.  
  
"Don't move." A voice hissed in the darkness.  
  
Idril slowly turned around. "Who are you?" Idril questioned. Her hand was on her the hilt of her sword.  
  
Retu stepped out from the shadows. He had an arrow on his bow pointing at Idril. "Hello, Idril." The goblin hissed.  
  
Idril starred at him. For a moment her memory flashed back. She remembered the same goblin that terrible day her father had died. "You killed my father." Idril accused.  
  
The goblin snarled happily. "Yes, and now I'll kill you." He said as he drew his arrow back.  
  
Before he could release it; however, Legolas jumped at him knocking him to the ground. Legolas was about to slay him when ten goblins came to his rescue. Their swords were drawn and they charged at Legolas.  
  
Idril quickly drew her sword. She slashed and killed six, while Legolas killed the others. Legolas looked around for the head goblin, but he was no where in sight.  
  
Idril smiled at Legolas and ran into his arms. Legolas held her tight and kissed her. "I've missed you so much." He whispered.  
  
"I know. I've missed you too." She said as she touched his golden blonde hair. Looking down at his chest, she saw where he had been cut. "You're hurt." She said concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Come on. Let's get out of here." Legolas said as he grabbed her hands.  
  
Idril and Legolas raced through the tunnels. When Idril saw Elrohir, she called to him. He quickly followed them. In a few moments, Idril, Legolas, and Elrohir approached the entrance. However, the door in the cave wall was shut. Idril stood stunned. At least fifty orcs and goblins stood guarding the entrance.  
  
~~~  
  
Elrond unsheathed his sword and slew as many of the orcs that he could. Suddenly the cave door began to close. "Elessar," he yelled. "The door!"  
  
Elessar turned toward the door. It was already almost closed. He rushed to it and tried to keep it from closing, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do. The doors slammed shut.  
  
The elves quickly defeated the goblins that were out of the cave. Elladan was the first to say what everyone was thinking. "They're trapped inside."  
  
"There has to be another way in." Amras said.  
  
"I have heard that there is another exit." Elessar spoke up. "I've heard that it can only be opened from the inside, but I do not know if the tales are true."  
  
"We will have to hope they are." Elrond spoke up. "Idril's, Elrohir's and Legolas's lives depend on it." 


	10. Forever Love

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
A/N: This is it you all. This is the end. All good things must come to an end and this is one of them. Please read and review. WARNING: Grab the tissues cause you'll need them.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Forever Love  
  
Idril and Elrohir quickly notched an arrow to their bows. Legolas unfortunately did not have his bow or a quiver of arrows. He still did have; however, the orc sword which was now covered in orc blood.  
  
"Is there any other way out?" Legolas asked as he slashed at the orcs.  
  
"There are tales of another exit, but I don't know where it is or if there even is another." Idril said as she fired an arrow.  
  
"I think I might know where it is." Elrohir said as he too fired an arrow. "Follow me."  
  
Elrohir shot of another arrow and ran into the tunnels of the cave. Idril and Legolas followed; Legolas was at rear. Elrohir led them to what seemed to be a dead end. It was dimly lit like the rest of the cave.  
  
"I found this when I was looking for Legolas. The door was just closing when I had stepped inside. There has to be a rock to push or something." Elrohir said as he began looking around the room.  
  
"We better find it fast." Idril said as she shot off an arrow.  
  
"Idril, find out how to open the door. Elrohir and I will keep the orcs busy." Legolas said.  
  
Idril nodded. She desperately searched the wall for any stone out of place. Suddenly she found one. She turned it to the left and watched as a door opened.  
  
"Let's go." Idril shouted as she ran out the door.  
  
Elrohir and Legolas followed closely behind. Legolas blinked at the daylight. He had not seen it for so long.  
  
"Idril."  
  
Idril turned to see Elrond and the others not too far away. She quickly notched an arrow to her bow and fired at the orcs. Suddenly arrows began flying from the other elves. In no time at all the orcs were killed. Through the whole battle, only three elves had been wounded, excluding Legolas. A few had scratches and bruises, but nothing serious. Elessar had been cut on the arm and hands were bloodied, but he was okay. No one had been killed.  
  
Greetings were quickly exchanged. Legolas held Idril tightly in his arms. Idril starred into his beautiful blue eyes. Legolas rubbed the side of her face. "I love you, Idril. More than anything."  
  
Idril smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Silently the group began to walk back. The horses had run off some time ago, so the group had to walk the three-day journey back to Rivendell. They were all weary, but it did not matter now. They had found Legolas and killed the orcs.  
  
Legolas was sore and weary most of all, but he did not care. He pulled Idril in closer to him and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him.  
  
Suddenly Idril tensed. She sensed something. She looked around. There on her left Retu, the same goblin that had killed her father, had an arrow pulled back to his bow. Before anyone else even noticed he let go. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit Idril in the chest.  
  
All the elves quickly notched an arrow to their bows. They fired, but the orc had disappeared behind the trees. Elessar and Elladan ran to find him.  
  
Legolas slowly lowered Idril down to the ground. She was gasping for air as she struggled to breathe. Legolas gently placed her head down on the ground. "Idril, Idril, can you hear me?"  
  
Idril barely nodded.  
  
Elrond rushed to her side. He looked at her wound. "I must remove the arrow." He announced. Looking down at Idril he said, "This is going to hurt, just hang in there."  
  
Legolas was near tears as he gripped her hand. Idril cringed and hissed in pain as Elrond carefully removed the arrow. Then he carefully looked the wound over. He tore a piece of his clothing and placed it over the wound to try to stop the blood.  
  
Legolas leaned in close to Idril. "You're going to be okay." He whispered.  
  
Idril gripped his hand tightly. "I.I am sorry." She whispered.  
  
Legolas smoothed her hair against her face in comfort. "Ssh, don't try to talk." Legolas looked up at Elrond. Tears were in the elf's eyes. "She's going to be okay, right?"  
  
Elrond slowly shook his head. "The arrow was poisoned with some type of strong poison. It is even beyond my skill. There is nothing I can do." He replied sadly.  
  
Tears began streaming down Legolas's face. "No, NO! There has to be something."  
  
Elrond sadly shook his head as the tears began to fall.  
  
At this time, Elessar and Elladan returned. Elladan was leading the goblin with a sword close to his neck. The goblin hands were bound behind him.  
  
Idril saw the goblin. "He killed my father." She said struggling for breath.  
  
Legolas turned his head and looked at the goblin.  
  
"And now I've killed you." Hissed the goblin.  
  
Elladan pulled his sword closer to the goblins neck making him struggle to breathe.  
  
"Is there a cure for the poison?" Elrond asked knowing full well that the goblin would never tell.  
  
"It's too late already. I have succeeded in killing her." The goblin hissed with glee.  
  
Legolas looked back down at Idril. "Idril, you have to fight. Don't leave me, Idril. I need you."  
  
Idril reached up with the last of her strength and touched Legolas's face. "Amin mella le." She barely whispered.  
  
"You are forever my love, Idril. Forever my love." Legolas sobbed.  
  
Idril smiled weakly. Then her hand went limp. She was dead.  
  
Legolas cried in agony. "No."  
  
The goblin behind Legolas laughed bitterly.  
  
Legolas looked up at him with infuriating anger. He quickly stood up. He took the orc sword and thrust it into the goblin's body. Then he whipped the sword around and killed the orc. Elladan had wisely stepped back.  
  
Elrond watched with tears streaming down his face. The other elves also had tears streaming their faces. No one wanted to believe she was dead. Elrond felt like he had lost his daughter. Elrohir and Elladan felt like they had lost a sister. The others felt like they had lost a close friend. They all wept bitterly, but it was Legolas who wept most off all. He had lost his only love.  
  
Legolas dropped the sword and fell to his knees. He covered his face in his hands. Then looking up to the sky he said, "Never again will I love another like I loved Idril. Never again will anyone be worthy of that love. Never again. Closing his eyes he said, **Hiro he hîdh ab 'wanath. Then again, he wept.  
  
A/N: *sniff* *sniff* I know it's really sad, but I hoped all of you enjoyed. It makes me cry too. Just to let you know '*Amin mella le' means 'I love you' and '**Hiro he hîdh ab 'wanath' means 'May she find peace after death'. It is a line from The Two Towers. Only I changed the 'they' to 'she'. Anyway, I hoped you all like it. Please review. If I get a lot of reviews I might even right another chapter about how Legolas copes with everything. But that's only if you all want it. So, let me know. If you don't want it than I won't write it. If you do, than please review and tell me. God Bless You All! 


	11. Life Goes Ever on

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine.  
  
A/N: Since many of you wanted one more chapter, I wrote this. This is the very end of my Lord of the Rings fan fic. I hope you have enjoyed. I hope to have another one soon. Please read and review. Tell me how you like this one. Oh, I promise this ending is better than the last. It won't make you cry. Well actually.it might.just read it!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Life Goes Ever on  
  
Legolas stood on a balcony in the house of Elrond. The group had returned to Rivendell two days ago. The journey home had been in silence. Now back in Rivendell, all the elves mourned the death of Idril.  
  
Legolas silently stared into the woods holding Idril's necklace in his hands. His heart felt empty and alone. He was weary from the battle and the journey home, but he could not rest. Nor could he eat. It had been many days since he had ate a decent meal. Yet, the only thing he longed for was Idril. He longed for her sweet embrace once again. He longed to kiss her gentle lips and to hold her in his arms.  
  
"You should eat to keep up your strength." Elrond said as he walked closer to Legolas.  
  
Legolas didn't even turn. "I do not long for food. I only long for her."  
  
Elrond sighed. "I know how much she meant to you, Legolas. I wish there were something I could do to ease you pain. I am skilled in the healing of many wounds, but there is nothing I could do for your broken heart. That wound can only be healed in the passing of time."  
  
Legolas didn't respond. No words could express his pain that he felt.  
  
For a while Elrond was silent. Then he placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Come eat some food and regain your strength."  
  
Legolas slowly shook his head. "I cannot eat."  
  
"Then will you at least let me bandage you wounds?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas again shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."  
  
Elrond slowly began to walk away, but he turned around. "Idril would not want you to give up on life." He began. "She would want you to continue on in life, fighting for any good left in this world." With that, he walked away.  
  
Legolas swallowed hard. He knew Elrond was right, but how could he continue living? How could he live in a world without her at his side? Was there something that was even worth him fighting for? He had only a short time to think, for he heard someone else behind him.  
  
"My father told me what happened. I wish there was some comfort I could offer you." Arwen said  
  
This time Legolas turned, unashamed of the tears that ran down his cheeks. "I loved her so much, more than anything." Legolas said sadly.  
  
Arwen stood beside him. "And I know she loved you. She found and rescued you. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. She loved you so much that she gave her life for you."  
  
Legolas looked down at Idril's necklace in his hand. "I wish there was something I could have done to save her."  
  
"It was not your fault Legolas. No one blames you. Why do you blame yourself?" Arwen asked gently.  
  
"Because I swore I would protect her. I failed her." Legolas said as he clasped his hand around the necklace.  
  
Arwen shook her head. Tears were in her eyes. "You didn't fail her, Legolas. You gave her joy before she died. Many years ago when Idril left for Gondor with her father, she told me of her sadness. She told me how much she longed to be among her people, but she would not leave her father. Her life was always full of grief and sorrow."  
  
Arwen placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder as she continued. "However, the day before you were captured she told me that she was now happier than she had ever been. She told me that you had given her more than you could ever imagine."  
  
Legolas looked at Arwen. Tears were still in his eyes. "Thank you, Lady Arwen. That means more to be than you'll ever know."  
  
Arwen slightly smiled. "Before she left to find you, she asked me to give you this if something were to happen to her."  
  
Arwen handed Legolas a piece of paper. Legolas took it and nodded a 'thank you'.  
  
Arwen slowly walked away as Legolas looked at the paper.  
  
'My Dear Legolas, If you are reading this right now, than I imagine your heart is troubled. Do not mourn for me. My time has passed away, but you still have many long years to live. I imagine soon that you will be traveling to the undying lands. Until you do, fight for the people in Middle Earth. Fight to protect any good left in the world. Do it for me. Namárie, Legolas, my love. My love is forever yours, Idril'  
  
Fresh tears flowed down Legolas's face as he held the note close to his heart. For a moment, he stood there with his eyes closed. As he opened his eyes, he saw the sun setting. As he looked at the beautiful scene, he remembered the memories he had shared with Idril. He would always hold them close to his heart.  
  
The next day, Legolas and a small group of elves traveled back to Mirkwood. Legolas still had grief and sorrow in his heart and he forever would, but slowly as time passed, it began to fade. Idril's memory remained in his heart and Legolas promised to fulfill her wish and to fight for the free peoples of Middle Earth.  
  
Five years later, Legolas was able to keep his promise. For he was summoned back to Rivendell where he chose to protect a small hafling on his way to destroy the ring of power. Legolas did protect him for as long as he could. He continued on fighting for Middle Earth until he finally traveled in the undying lands many years later. He held fast to all of his promises, especially his promise to never love anyone, as he loved Idril. To this, he was forever true.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed. If you have not reviewed, just click on the little button that says 'submit review'. It will only take a couple minutes. I hope all of you enjoyed. 


End file.
